The Charm of One Detail
by Bellairian
Summary: Phryne and Jack have navigated the first giddy, bumpy phase of their new relationship and now they are learning the other is full of surprises. This story picks up where 'Irresistible' left off. Each chapter focuses on an intimate detail in their relationship wrapped in lots of happy fluff and occasionally some (hopefully) witty banter. M rated after the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm writing this for my own enjoyment._

xoxox

_The title of this story, The Charm of One Detail, comes from a quote I saw at an exhibition of John Singer Sargent watercolors. Sargent's childhood friend and travel essayist Vernon Lee (the pseudonym of writer Violet Page) talked about "the spell of the fragment" and "the charm of one detail" when she wrote about charming nooks and crannies in Venice. Sargent took her words to heart and painted gorgeous intimate views of Venice – a corner of the underside of the Rialto Bridge or the edge of a building on a small canal – instead of sweeping panoramas of the Bridge of Sighs or the Grand Canal._

_This story picks up where 'Irresistible' ended._ _Each chapter focuses on an intimate detail in Jack and Phryne's relationship wrapped in lots of happy fluff and occasionally some (hopefully) witty banter._

_Extra special thanks to LemmingDancer for graciously letting me use something of hers in my stories. It is such an integral part of my Jack and Phryne vocabulary I can't write them without it. _

xoxox

Phryne and Jack were in the entry hall after dinner. Jack had just pulled on his overcoat and was reaching for his hat. Phryne was prepared to let him leave without protesting – he and Hugh were working on a case requiring some late night surveillance and she was neither involved nor interested in it, aside from wanting them to be safe, of course. She slipped her arms around Jack's waist under his overcoat and suit jacket and looked up at him with a teasing expression. "Jack, even though you won't be finished until late, you know I'd love it if you came back here tonight."

Jack usually stays at his house on work nights. Some evenings he has dinner with Phryne at her house and leaves at a reasonable hour – like tonight. Occasionally he stays overnight with her during the week – but not often. Usually they spend weekend nights together – but tonight was not the weekend.

Jack reached around Phryne's waist and pulled her close. "Phryne, it could be very early in the morning before we're finished. I really don't want you to stay up waiting for me and I'm not going to wake anyone else in the house at some ungodly hour just so they can let me in."

Jack gave Phryne his best "I know you don't like it, but you know I'm right" look before he leaned down to kiss her goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow night." They shared a long hug and a long kiss and he was out the door.

Phryne leaned against the door jamb and watched Jack stride down the front walk. He turned at the gate to look back at her and she blew him a kiss.

The next morning Phryne marched into the kitchen, fully dressed for the day, pulling on her gloves. "Mr. B.? Would you have some keys to the house made? Front and back doors, please."

Mr. Butler smiled to himself. He had overheard the conversation in the entry hall last night and figured this request would come soon. "Certainly, Miss. Is there anything else you need?"

Phryne thought for a moment. "Garage too, please. Might as well have the full set. I'm off now – I should be back after lunch. Thank you, Mr. B!"

xoxox

Phryne was going through the dresses in her wardrobe, thinking about her last birthday party. She and Jack were smiling at each other across the room, separated by everyone in the parlor. At another party only a few months later she and Jack were smiling at each other, separated by no one. In fact, they were separated _from_ everyone in the parlor, tucked between the armchairs and the piano, practically in each other's arms. And they _would_ have been in each other's arms if not for Aunt Prudence scowling thunderbolts at them when Jane held the bough of mistletoe over their heads.

Now she was mentally assessing rod space and shelf space. She needed help, she decided.

She headed downstairs in search of Dot, whom she found in the kitchen with Mr. Butler. They were having a cup of tea and sampling Dot's latest batch of biscuits. Both smiled at Phryne when she plopped down at the kitchen table to join them. Dot automatically poured a cup of tea for Phryne and Mr. Butler got her a saucer.

"Tea and a biscuit. _Just_ what I needed. Dot, after we finish our tea, I need your help upstairs. I've run out of room in my wardrobe and I think it's time to move some of my dresses to the guest bedroom."

Dot smiled to herself. She had peeked into Phryne's bedroom earlier in the day when she heard Phryne scooting hangers back and forth across the rod in the wardrobe. Phryne hadn't noticed Dot and Dot thought it best to leave her mistress to her thoughts. "Certainly, Miss."

xoxox

Phryne's bed was covered in dresses and the floor was littered with shoes when Mr. Butler opened the front door to Jack that evening. Phryne heard them exchanging greetings and she went to stand on the landing. "Jack! You're early! Come up – I have a surprise for you."

Jack took off his overcoat and hat, and handed them to Mr. Butler, giving the servant a quizzical look. Mr. Butler gave Jack a tiny smile and said "Miss Fisher and Dorothy are doing a bit of housekeeping, I believe. Would you like a drink to take up with you?"

Jack returned Mr. Butler's smile but his was mixed with trepidation. "No, thank you. I'll wait until I come back downstairs." Mr. Butler was certain he saw the Inspector brace himself mentally before he headed up the stairs.

Jack could not believe his eyes when he looked into the bedroom. The wardrobe doors were wide open and clothes and shoes were strewn everywhere. Dot was standing in the middle of the room, her arms piled high with dresses. She raised her eyebrows at Jack and gave him a weak smile. "Good evening, Inspector. Miss, I'll take these dresses to the guest room."

Jack opened his mouth to offer to help her but Dot shook her head at him so he stepped into the bedroom to let her pass.

"Phryne, it looks like a tornado hit in here. What _are_ you doing?"

"Jack! I'm so glad to see you!" Phryne skipped over a pile of shoes and wrapped her arms around Jack's waist, tugging him close. She seemed almost giddy, and he grinned at her evident happiness – even though he had no idea of its source. He knew she was happy to see him, but there was something else in her face too. Figuring he would find out sooner or later, he responded to her tugging and leaned down to kiss her hello.

"Collins and I finished up a little early so I dropped him at the station and headed straight here. He'll be along later to take Miss Williams to the pictures. Are we going to sleep on a pile of dresses tonight?"

Phryne rolled her eyes and gave him a look of disbelief. "Jack. Please. Dot and I are almost finished. My wardrobe was so full I decided to move some dresses I don't wear very often to the guest bedroom. I've made a…"

Phryne _intended_ to tell him now she was making some space so he could keep a change of clothes there. But at the last second she changed her mind about the timing of her little announcement and had to scramble to change course.

"You can help me decide which dresses to keep here. Tell me which ones you like."

It was Jack's turn to give Phryne a look of disbelief, but he disguised _his_ eyeroll as a sidelong glance at her. Men _never, ever_ fared well in conversations involving women's clothes. He decided to try to meet the challenge anyway.

He stared at the rack of dresses, eyes narrowing, searching the myriad colors and textures until he spied what he was looking for. Thank god I'm not color blind, he thought to himself. He pulled out the lilac and gold dress she wore when he arrested the mayor and the silver sequined dress she wore on her birthday. "Keep these."

Phryne was a little surprised by his choices – although she did love the silver dress. "Why these?"

"Because your bottom looks gorgeous in these dresses, of course." _There_, Jack thought. That's my best shot at getting through this conversation in one piece. The advantage is I've also told her the truth.

"Ooh, thank you. What about my Christmas in July dress? As I recall you admired _all_ of me in that dress."

"You're right, I did. But it was very difficult to get you out of it. Too many layers." More truth. Phryne looked like a little golden goddess in that dress but Madame Fleuri's idea of haute couture did not mesh well with a man's desire to remove said haute couture.

Unnoticed, Dot appeared at the bedroom door. She opened her mouth to say "I'll take the rest of those dresses now, Miss" but froze at the sight before her. The Inspector was looking at the two dresses and he had a faraway look in his eyes.

Jack held the lilac dress up to Phryne's shoulders "You were wearing this dress the first time I wondered what it would be like to be in love with you." He held the silver sequined dress up to her shoulders. "And you were wearing this one when I knew I would fall in love with you."

Phryne was stunned. What he had just said was breathtaking. It was as though he had thrown all caution to the wind and handed his heart over to her. No expectations, no demands. Just simple declarations. Sometimes this man could surprise her beyond belief. She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out except a soft "Jack."

She was staring at Jack as he hung the dresses on the hook of the wardrobe door. She was still staring when he smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to get a drink while you finish up here."

xoxox

Jack turned to leave the room and saw Dot standing in the doorway. He thought about being embarrassed by her overhearing what he said to Phryne and decided against it. "Oh well, now Miss Williams _knows_ I love Phryne."

Dot thought about being embarrassed by overhearing what the Inspector said to Miss Fisher and decided against it. She loved her mistress and wanted her to be happy. "Oh my goodness. He really _does_ love her."

They stopped short of looking each other straight in the eye but each saw the other's tiny smile.

Phryne wasn't thinking at all. She sat down on the washstand bench and stared at the dresses on the hook. Dot watched her give herself a tiny shake and then she said "Dot! Let's get the rest of these dresses and shoes moved to the other room. I'm going to wear the lilac dress for dinner tonight."

xoxox

Jack was in the parlor reading the newspaper when he heard Phryne coming down the stairs. He got up to greet her, smiling when he recognized the lilac dress, quirking his eyebrow at her and giving her _that_ look – a combination of admiration and desire – and something more.

She stopped for a moment and struck a tiny pose for him, smiling back at him as she descended the remaining steps. When she reached the bottom step he reached for her hand and swept his gaze from her eyes to her feet and back up again.

"So what do you think now, Jack?" She quirked her eyebrow at him and gave him _her_ version of _that_ look – a combination of come-hither and desire – and something more.

"I think I like your shoulders and your arms in this dress." Jack said as he ran his fingertips up her bare arm.

They stood there at the foot of the stairs, gazing at each other in delight, until Mr. Butler interrupted them with a quiet "Miss Fisher? Inspector? Dinner is ready."

xoxox

Hugh closed the kitchen door and turned to see Dot smiling at him. She took his arm and snuggled into his side. This is nice, he thought as they made their way out to the sidewalk. "You seem happy tonight Dottie." Dot squeezed Hugh's arm and whispered "I think this is a very happy house tonight Hugh."

The comrades were rubbing a chamois over the cab when they spotted Dot and Hugh arm in arm. Bert tossed the end of his cigarette into the street and commented to Cec "The youngsters look cozy tonight."

Cec grinned at Bert. "I'll bet they're not the only ones. Remember those keys Mr. B asked us to get made?"

xoxox

Jack and Phryne wandered into the parlor after dinner, hand in hand. Jack was pouring them a nightcap when Phryne excused herself. She came back a few minutes later with something in her hand. Jack started to rise from his chair but Phryne touched his shoulder so he would stay seated and she lowered herself gracefully into his lap. Being able to nestle into Jack's body like this was one of the great joys of her life now.

Jack nuzzled her neck and earlobe, murmuring "Mmmm. I like your neck in this dress." Her skin was starting to hum and she leaned her head back in a silent request for more. He busied himself with her neck for a few moments and then ran his fingertips over the slight rise of her breasts above the neckline of her gown. Being able to touch Phryne like this was one of the great joys of _his_ life now.

Phryne luxuriated under Jack's caresses until she remembered her surprise. She pulled back slightly and opened her hand to him.

The light in the room reflected on the small objects in her hand and she looked at him from under her lashes. Her tiny mischievous smile widened to a grin when he realized what she was holding. He smiled back at her and picked up the largest of the three objects. "Front door?"

Phryne nodded delightedly, unable to keep quiet any longer. "The smallest is for the garage and the other one is for the kitchen door. Now you don't have to worry about waking the household if you want to stay here after a late night, Inspector."

Jack looked at her for a minute and then pulled her close so he could kiss her smile. "And would I be correct in guessing you've made some space for me in your wardrobe, Miss Fisher?"

Phryne smiled at him from under her eyelashes. "You are _very_ good at guessing, Inspector" she said huskily.

Jack leaned in to nuzzle her neck again. "Come with me, Miss Fisher. Let's see if I can guess how to get you out of that dress."

xoxox

_**A/N: **__Please review if you can - even writers like me who can't think of plots and have to resort to fluff and sex love them! There were several reviewers of Irresistible who made my day. _

_And if you're wondering, the next chapters are definitely M rated._


	2. Chapter 2

_I just got home from a long weekend in London, which was wonderful but very surreal in some ways. The night before I flew to London I posted the first chapter in this story. The first thing I saw in London proper was a Tour de France Stage 3 sign at the Embankment Tube stop. Directly across the street was a little shop where you can have keys made. While waiting at the Embankment Tube stop for a National Gallery walking tour, I started talking with an Australian woman who was also waiting for the tour. She has a son in Melbourne. At the National Gallery, the first work our guide talked about was a 13__th__ century altar piece that had red pigment under the gilding because red enhances gold – just like the red underskirt in Phryne's Christmas in July dress. Maybe it was surreal because I was running on empty at that point. For a while though, I was sure the universe was speaking to me. _

_Thanks so much for all your reviews. As I've said before, I see Phryne and Jack as two strong-willed, passionate adults trying to work out how to move forward together. And, as I said at the end of the first chapter, the M rated chapters start now._

xoxox

Saturday

xoxox

Early Saturday morning Phryne was seated at her dressing table, mostly dressed, silky underpinnings in place, skirt on, shoes buckled. She wasn't firmly committed to the white, v-necked blouse she was wearing, so it remained unbuttoned while she brushed her hair and pondered her reflection.

She was telling Jack about her plans for the day as he too dressed. His customary armor was almost all in place. Shoes tied, check. Tie pushed up to his throat, check. Waistcoat buttoned to within an inch of its life, check. He was slipping his second arm into his suit jacket, tapping an internal toe at her indecision. They were running a few minutes late, as usual, but he steeled himself to not let his impatience show. He only had to be at the station until 1 pm today, and he had a book he wanted to get back to after lunch. The kink in _his_ plan for the day was Phryne was going to drop him at the station, but, since she wasn't yet ready to leave, she would need to drive even faster than usual to get him there on time. He preferred to minimize the traffic violations he was a party to. It seemed today was not going to be one of those days.

Jack turned to her to say – something – he forgot what when confronted with a double vision. The lines of her head, throat and upper body were backlit by the morning light coming in through the window beside her dressing table. Framed by the unbuttoned edges of the blouse, her camisoled bosom glowed with reflected light in the mirror – lighter at the top of her breasts, draping over the peaks of her nipples, her curves casting slight shadows below.

Oh lord. So much for not being distracted... but maybe he could convince her the blouse she had on was fine. It wouldn't get them downstairs and out the front door any faster, but he would have something nicer to think about than her exceeding the speed limit while they drove to the station.

Jack walked over to stand close behind her. "Just one more minute, Jack…" Phryne started to say, then smiled up at him and tilted her head back to rest against his waistcoated stomach. Hairbrush still in her right hand, she reached up with her left hand to brush her knuckles over his heart.

Internal tapping toe overcome by her caress, he smiled back at her, tracing the outline of her jaw from chin up to earlobe, down the column of her neck and across her collarbone to the hollow at the base of her throat. She nuzzled into his hand, tilting her head in the hope he would pay the same attention to her other side. Still smiling down at her, he obliged, beginning his actions in reverse. This close, he was able to watch her reactions in the mirror. And see those buttons of hers just begging to be dealt with.

Phryne continued nuzzling Jack's right hand as his left made its way down the other side of her neck, until she felt his touch shifting. She looked in the mirror and saw his hands slipping beneath her loose blouse, pulling it back from her shoulders. She watched him trace the lines of her shoulders from upper arms to neck and back again, skipping over the tiny straps of her camisole, marveling yet again that his strong hands had such a deliciously light touch.

She closed her eyes, head lolling against his stomach, letting her skin's reaction to his touch trickle across her upper chest, through her breasts, down to… Oooh. Warm, large hands were cupping her breasts through her camisole, strong fingers stroking her nipples to attention. She took a deep breath to push her breasts closer into his palms and she held it for a long moment before exhaling.

The warm hands moved on, gently pulling her blouse back over her shoulders, and she opened her eyes to Jack's fingers in the mirror, deftly maneuvering her tiny buttons into their rightful places. Finished, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her right cheek, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror. "Ready to go, Miss Fisher?"

xoxox

Jack was ensconced in the armchair in the study when Phryne arrived home later that afternoon. Spying his overcoat and hat on the hook in the entry hall, she peeked into the parlor, pulling off her gloves, hat, and coat as she walked. Not finding him there, she draped everything on the banister and headed down the back hall.

She smiled affectionately at the sight of him engrossed in the book he was reading, tie loosened and top shirt button undone but waistcoat still steadfastly in place. She tapped a knuckle softly on the open door and a slow smiled crossed his face when he looked up from his book to see her there.

Returning his smile, Phryne closed the door behind her then sauntered across the room and dropped lightly into his lap. Her arms around his neck, his around her waist, they shared their first kiss of the afternoon. "Jack!" "Miss Fisher!" Then another kiss, and another, Phryne's fingers caressing Jack's neck under his open collar, undoing the next button, Jack's hands at her waist pulling her closer, until Phryne pulled back slightly. She cocked her head for a moment, listening but not hearing anything. "The house is very quiet, Jack. Where is everyone?"

Jack thought for a moment, recalling what everyone had told him earlier as they made their way in and around and out of the house. "Mr. Butler is in the kitchen commanding egg whites do his bidding. Jane is at Catherine's doing English homework. Miss Williams is at the church arranging flowers and ironing altar cloths. Collins will collect Miss Williams, the two of them will collect Jane, and the three of them will be here around 6. And I've been here, reading my book and enjoying the quiet." Suspects and evidence and crime scenes were easy to remember compared to the comings and goings of this busy household and Jack felt quite pleased with himself he had remembered everything. A tiny lopsided smile betrayed his pride and he nuzzled Phryne's neck to hide it.

His effort was not lost on Phryne, though, who loved seeing his tiny smile. It represented so much – that he felt comfortable here amongst the normal high levels of activity and occasional pandemonium, that the other occupants had accepted him into the fold without reservation, that they were building their world together.

Phryne fluttered her eyelashes at him with a fond "Well done, Jack. So the quiet will continue for a while longer." She stretched luxuriously in his arms before shifting to rest her head on his left shoulder. "I could do with some quiet myself. I had a very productive day, but Aunt P…" and she proceeded to tell him what she had been doing since she dropped him at the station. Jack rested his cheek on top of her head, stroking her left thigh and arm idly as she talked.

Jack was listening, really he was. He was interested in what she was saying, really he was. But all the while she talked she kept fiddling with the top button of her blouse, as though she was going to unbutton it, and he had his own plans for those buttons. He stopped stroking her thigh and stilled her hand by lacing his fingers with hers for a few moments.

Phryne was not at all surprised by this; she suspected something delicious involving buttons had been on his mind since this morning.

So she closed her eyes and continued talking, letting her hand rest where Jack released it, melting in his lap as he widened his stroking range to lazy, open-handed passes over arm, thigh, belly, and breast, intermittent "hmmms" vibrating from his chest through to hers. She waited patiently, letting him take his time, although she hoped he wouldn't wait _too_ much longer. Unbuttoning _him_ was a favorite activity of _hers_.

Jack knew Phryne suspected, of course he did. He knew how hard it was for her to wait for anything and he loved her all the more for her patience. He also knew she would like what he had in mind very, very much. Within just a few minutes of releasing her hand, he began undoing her tiny buttons just as deftly as he had buttoned them earlier. His warm hand cupped her left breast and her nipple rose up to greet his fingers. He welcomed it, stroking and gently pulling, sending waves of warmth radiating through her body. When Phryne tilted her face up to his he kissed her parted lips and whispered "Come with me, Miss Fisher."

xoxox

Easing forward in the chair, Jack bounced his knees for her to get up, then took her hand and led her out of the study, up the stairs, and to her dressing table in the bedroom. All it took was his eyebrow lifting a millimeter and his tiny smile, and Phryne had a very good idea of what to expect. Jack loves her breasts. He loves looking at them, touching them, kissing them. She sat down on the bench and turned toward the mirror, smiling delightedly.

She leaned back against him and, still smiling, looked up to him. "This is my reward for helping you get dressed this morning, Miss Fisher." And she turned back to the mirror to watch Jack's big hands pull her open blouse away from her shoulders. "Lean forward" and she complied, giving him room to remove the blouse completely, then straightened, her hands resting lightly on her lap.

"Raise your arms" and she complied, and he pulled her camisole over her head. His fingertips traced the lines of her jaw and throat and collarbones, her breasts trembling in the afternoon light and her nipples tightening in the cool air.

Phryne pressed further back into his body, catching his hands in hers, kissing his fingertips before releasing them. She could feel him growing hard against her spine as he ran his palms over and around her breasts, nipples hardening and darkening under his touch, peeking between his fingers, impossibly tight when he brushed his thumbs over them.

She reached up with both arms, knuckles caressing his chest, pressing into his erection, her movements transforming the shape of her breasts and tilting her nipples up to him. Enthralled by Jack's touch and arousal, by the darker skin of his hands and fingers sliding over her white skin, Phryne felt she would explode if she didn't feel his mouth on her, anywhere, right now.

Still seated, she turned to face him, tugging his hands down, breathing his name. Jack knelt to meet her, his lips closing over the first nipple, his tongue tracing a slow circle, releasing it with a tiny kiss, lips closing over the other, tongue circling again, another tiny kiss, pressing and pulling and stroking tender skin until Phryne was barely able to keep her eyes open from the sheer weight of arousal pulling down to her core.

Then the sound of silk pulling away from his shirt collar, and a rumble against her heart. "Mmmm. Miss Fisher, would you help with my buttons?"

xoxox

Waistcoat and shirt unbuttoned and pulled off, singlet tugged over his head, she could finally press into his warm skin, sighing as she nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his scent. Long before they became lovers Jack's scent had intrigued her and piqued her senses – knowing it as she did now made her skin hum and her breath quicken. Sighing again as she ran her palms over his ribs and around his back and up his chest to his shoulders and down his arms, feeling muscle and bone under smooth skin, kissing what she could reach, pausing here and there to taste as well.

Then in a flurry of movement her skirt puddled at her feet, followed by shoes, garters and stockings and knickers. Diaphragm inserted while Jack kicked off shoes and pulled off socks, and then his trousers and boxers joined the puddle of her clothes on the floor.

Breasts pressed to him, nipples brushing his skin, Phryne stroked Jack's length, palm sliding down, fingers feathering up, her thumb catching the warm drop at his tip and circling, her fingers tightening around sliding skin until Jack pulled away to sit on the bed. He leaned back against the headboard, his hand out to Phryne to join him.

Jack guided her to sit against him, nestled between his legs, his cock carefully pressed between them in the hollow where the curve of her hip met her back. This was an idea he had the last time they bathed together and it was a good one, judging from Phryne's expression when she leaned her head back against his chest and looked up to him. Her eyes were dark and soft under half-lowered eyelids as her gaze moved from his eyes to his lips. She reached up to his cheek and traced the line of his jaw and lower lip before he leaned down to kiss her, softly at first, then teasing her lips open with his tongue and pressing in to taste her.

Letting her body's response to their kisses wash over her, Phryne stroked Jack's thighs, palms sliding down, fingers feathering up, running the arch of her foot over his calf. Jack folded his arms around her, moving one warm hand from breast to breast, cupping and caressing. She felt she was melting into Jack's body when his other hand dipped to stroke her center, slipping over her small bud and pressing into her, then over and in again and again until her soft panting was the only sound in the quiet room.

When Phryne caught her breath, she straddled him, and Jack pulled her close to kiss her lips and nipples until they were rosy and gleaming in the late afternoon light. He lifted her hips so he could press into her and Phryne leaned down to him, kissing his lips, his neck, his shoulders, brushing her breasts against his chest and up to his lips as she moved. She heard a breathless "Phryne" when he spilled into her.

Phryne smiled into Jack's chest as his breathing slowed. "Jack," she murmured, "that was a wonderful idea for me to help with your buttons."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for your lovely reviews! Hands up everyone who would like to sit in Jack's lap. Please take a number and wait patiently until it's your turn, although I'm pretty sure Phryne is not getting up any time soon._

_I forgot to mention a couple of other surreal things that happened on my London trip. My husband was already there on business and was staying in a suburb of London. When I arrived at his hotel on Friday morning he took me up to our room and handed me a bottle of Australian Shiraz he'd received earlier in the week. Then he opened the French doors to a big private terrace off our room where I could see the local boat club directly across the Thames. For a split second I expected to see a Hispano Suiza parked on the river bank. Then we took the train into London and emerged at the Embankment tube stop which is where the universe started speaking to me in earnest._

_It turns out Jack likes mirrors. Who knew?_

xoxox

Friday

xoxox

Late Friday afternoon Phryne swept into Jack's office, red coat billowing, white skirt fluttering, a folder of papers in her hand. "Jack!" she cried. "I have the document! I'm collecting Jane from school in half an hour, so we have a few minutes to go through it right now. We can compare notes after dinner." Jack took the folder she held out to him and arranged the pages on his desk so they could examine them quickly.

She walked around to stand beside Jack, who was seated at his desk, and they scanned the pages arranged on the desk. She leaned forward, resting her hands on the edge of the desk, to get a closer look at a page at the top. The edge of her coat brushed Jack's right hand, and he turned to gaze at her. Her bottom was perfectly outlined through the lightweight fabric of her coat and skirt. He doesn't usually pay much attention to what she wears, but he likes how she looks in this skirt – clinging to her hips, outlining her thighs and bottom as she walks, draping in graceful folds a few inches above her slim ankles when she is still. He has some _very_ vivid memories of her lifting it to get the dagger tucked in the top of her stocking.

Phryne shifted her weight to her right leg and foot, tapping the toe of her left shoe gently on the floor as she concentrated on the page she was perusing. A delicate line of bone drew Jack's eyes up from her ankle to her calf, half hidden beneath the hem of her skirt.

Something occurred to Phryne, and she turned her head to mention it to Jack. She realized he was not looking at the pages on the desk, but was slowly sweeping his gaze from her ankle up to her bottom. Phryne's movement startled Jack out of his reverie and their eyes met. She froze in position, no longer tapping her toe. They stayed utterly still for several long moments – eyes locked, breath quickening, each waiting for the other to break the spell.

Holding Phryne's gaze, Jack reached down, his fingertips grazing the inside of her left ankle. The silk of her stocking was soft and smooth as he caressed her ankle and then moved up, so lightly, to where ankle transformed to calf. Her eyes widened and Jack saw her lips part and he heard her take a breath.

Phryne saw Jack's eyes darken even though the room was still bright with late afternoon sunlight. He looked up at her, eyebrow lifting a millimeter, sunlight burnishing the curve of his lower lip and the ends of his eyelashes. His fingertips continued their dance under the hem of her skirt, up her left calf to the back of her knee and back down to her ankle with the lightest touch possible.

Completely surprised by Jack's actions – here, in his office, with the door open to the reception room – Phryne was transfixed by Jack's dark eyes, his shining lips, his fingertips gliding again, now up to her thigh, finally reaching warm, bare skin at the top of her stocking.

Spellbound, Phryne shifted so her weight was on both feet, legs slightly apart, bottom tilted up, as Jack's fingers moved under the fluttery hem of her knickers and slowly traced the curve of her bottom, from right to left and back again. Her nipples were humming and tingling in time with the heartbeat now drumming at the top of her thighs and she shifted and tilted a tiny bit more, silently willing him to continue, gasping as his warm hand cupped her bottom.

He stayed for just a moment, and then retraced his slow path back down to her ankle.

Phryne straightened and turned to him, eyes wide and questioning, curves of hair escaping her hat to outline her jaw. Eyebrow still quirked by a millimeter, eyes still dark, Jack stood to face her. "Thank you for the special delivery, Miss Fisher. I will see you at dinner." She could barely think, much less formulate a response, when he leaned in to murmur "And Miss Fisher, have I ever told you how much I like this skirt?"

xoxox

Jack let himself in the front door and shrugged off his overcoat and hung it and his hat on the hooks in the entry hall. Phryne didn't come flying down the stairs to greet him or call to him from the parlor, but Mr. Butler appeared at the door to the dining room and greeted him warmly. "Good evening, Inspector. Miss Fisher and Jane should be home in just a few minutes. Jane needed to return to school to retrieve a book. Would you like a drink while you're waiting for them?"

Drink in hand, Jack wandered into the dining room and saw the table was set for three. Ah, so this was an evening Jane would be joining them for an early dinner. That suited him just fine. He placed the folder containing the document on the far end of the table where it would be close at hand. He heard Phryne and Jane coming up the front walk, chatting animatedly. Smiling to himself, he went to open the front door for them.

Jane grinned when she saw him. "Hello Inspector! Miss Phryne, I'll put my books in my room and wash my hands! I'll be back down in a minute!" She disappeared up the stairs in a flash of ribbons, braids, and school uniform.

Phryne also grinned when she saw him. "Hello from me too, Inspector! Have you been waiting long?" But instead of disappearing up the stairs, she looked up at him very deliberately from under her lashes, removing her coat, hat, and gloves before kissing him hello.

They drew apart a moment later, hearing Jane's footsteps on the stairs, then three voices sounded at the same time. "Jane forgot one of her books…" "Miss Phryne had to take me back to school…" "Dinner is served, Miss…" With that everyone headed to the dining room and took their places – Phryne at the head of the table, Jack to her right, Jane to her left – chatting throughout the meal about Jane's school day, Monday's history exam, the next English assignment. When dessert was finished, Jane asked to be excused, said good night, and bounded back upstairs to her room.

Phryne glanced at the folder at the far end of the table and gave Jack a quizzical look, but just then Mr. Butler came in to ask if they would like coffee. Jack thanked him for a wonderful meal and before Phryne could say anything, asked to have coffee a little later. "Miss Fisher and I have some paperwork to go over, and it's easiest if we spread everything out on the table." "Certainly, Inspector. Let me know when you're ready." Mr. Butler cleared the table quickly and efficiently and withdrew to the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

Jack retrieved the folder, smiling sweetly at Phryne as though nothing at all was afoot. He moved the candelabra and the chair to his right out of the way, arranged the pages on the table just as they had been arranged on his desk, and sat back down in his chair.

By now Phryne had a very, very good idea of what Jack was up to and was practically bubbling over with anticipation at resuming his delicious game. She rose from her place and walked around to his right so she could stand beside him. She leaned over the table, taking up the exact stance she was in before she knew this was a game: leaning forward, hands on the edge of the table, right leg carrying her weight, left toe on the rug, examining the page at the top right. She held her pose for a second or two before turning her head to him. "_This_ skirt, Jack?"

Jack grinned back to her and he dropped his right hand to her left ankle. Eyes locked with hers, he began again, slowly tracing the lines of her leg from ankle to calf to thigh, above her stocking and beyond, her bottom tilting up, then up again when he reached the fluttery hem of her knickers.

Jack traced the curve of her bottom again and returned to her ankle. He stood to face her, kissed her cheek, and murmured in her ear "Mmmm. _This_ skirt, Miss Fisher."

Phryne smiled up at him. "Is there anything else you need to read here?"

"No, I've read all I need to read."

"Good. There's something else I'd like to discuss with you before we talk about this." Phryne gathered the pages from the table and put them back in the folder.

She walked over to the door to the kitchen and opened it far enough to speak to Mr. Butler. "Mr. B? I think we'll skip the coffee tonight. Good night."

"Come with me, Jack." Phryne took Jack's hand and led him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

xoxox

Phryne closed the bedroom door and gave Jack an appraising look. "Jack, I thought we had an agreement about teasing and work. I assumed that also meant keeping our hands to ourselves in your office."

Damn. He was hoisted on his own petard. "You're right. We _do_ have an agreement…" he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her "… but, in my defense, it _was_ almost time for me to leave the station to get back to you."

"Hmmm. Well." She reached up to clasp her hands around his neck. "As long as _you_ agree _I_ was not the instigator! I've been trying _very_ hard to keep my promise to you."

"My paperwork and I _have_ noticed and we appreciate it very much. _You_ were not the instigator. Your bottom was."

"My bottom?"

"Would you prefer derrière? Yes, your bottom. You were leaning over my desk and… there it was and… I just couldn't resist." Shaking his head, both eyebrows raised, lips pressed together in a rueful smile.

Phryne nearly burst out laughing at the sight of a grown man looking guilty and adorable at the same time. "_Really_, Inspector?"

"_Really_, Miss Fisher." Jack was running his palms down her back, cupping her bottom, and pulling her even closer to him. "I couldn't resist downstairs either." He leaned down to pull her bottom lip between his. "I can't resist now."

"I distinctly remember you telling me you love my breasts. Have you changed your mind?"

"No, I haven't changed my mind. I do love them. But your bottom comes in a very close second and it's especially irresistible today."

Phryne cocked her head at him and gave him another appraising look. She had a hunch where this conversation was leading. "Well, Jack, since _I've _been so good at keeping my hands to myself today I think _you_ will have to resist a few more minutes while you undress me." She considered that thought for a moment. "Unless you'd rather not?"

Jack was running his hands over her body and then back to her bottom while she spoke. "Undressing you would be very nice. It is one of my favorite things to do, after all." He turned her around so they both faced the full length mirror. "Blouse first. Where are the buttons?"

Blouse unbuttoned and removed, Jack's arms went around her again, pressing her close to his body, his hands roaming over her breasts, feeling her nipples respond through her camisole.

"See? I still love your breasts. Now your skirt. How does this one work?"

Phryne reached to undo the buttons of her skirt, leaning over to catch it as it loosened and fell, pressing her bottom into Jack's growing erection, laughing and wiggling against him when he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer.

"Shoes and stockings next, I think. No daggers today, thank goodness. Sit down, please." Jack led her to the bench in front of the washstand and then knelt to undo the tiny buckles on her shoes and unclip her stockings. As he carefully rolled each stocking down, Phryne was once again struck by how skillful he was with delicate things, and she closed her eyes to savor the feeling of his fingers moving down her thighs to her toes.

Jack led her back to the mirror so they both faced it again.

"Raise your arms, please." Jack pulled her camisole over her head, caressing her breasts, watching her nipples react to his touch, leaning down to kiss her neck and shoulders.

"Mmmm. I definitely love your breasts. Now everything else. Would you do the honors?" He smiled at her reflection, knowing full well she would wiggle her bottom against him again.

After Phryne stepped away from the puddle of underthings on the floor, Jack lifted one of her hands up above her head, gently turning her so he could see her from all sides. "Voilà. A gorgeous naked creature with beautiful breasts _and_ an irresistible bottom!"

"Jack! You won't dance with me but you're making me pirouette?"

"But you do dance. By the way, where is that little feathery thing you …? No, never mind."

"Hmmm. Since I'm still keeping my hands to myself I think I will amuse myself by… watching you undress." Phryne got on the bed and lay on her stomach, chin in her hands, feet in the air, ankles crossed. She watched appreciatively – she _loves_ seeing her Jack emerge from all the Inspector Robinson layers he presents to the world, and longingly – what had possessed her to say she would keep her hands to herself? She smiled when he retrieved her clothes from the floor and laid them neatly on the bench with his.

When he finished, Jack sat on the end of the bed next to her, running his hand over her back and bottom, down one leg and up the other to her bottom again. Phryne almost started purring at the glorious feeling of Jack's warm palm gliding over her skin and she stretched luxuriously until she decided she'd had quite enough of this hands to herself business. She turned on her back so she could reach him, stretching luxuriously again while he lavished attention on the rest of her.

When she remembered the inkling she had earlier she gave Jack her sauciest look. "Stand up please, Jack." She knelt on the bed, bottom facing him, and turned to grin at him. "Since you couldn't resist, Inspector."

Jack grinned back at her. "Just what I wanted… Thank you Miss Fisher."

Phryne's bottom tilted up as Jack ran his hands over her warm skin again, caressing her from behind, slipping forward and backward, back and forth, circling and reversing, pressing into her when her bottom tilted higher still. She tightened around him and rocked her hips, nipples humming, breathless when all thought was gone. When her breathing slowed and the pulses coursing through her body diminished Jack held her hips to slide her back and forth over his length, her bottom pressed to his body as close as it could be when he reached his peak.

Jack collapsed on the bed, pulling Phryne close. "_You_ are very good at guessing, Miss Fisher."

xoxox

_**A/N: **__Just for context, I'm basing Phryne's undergarments on what we've seen in Cocaine Blues (the scene with Sasha when she takes off her party dress) and Death at Victoria Dock (the scene when she takes off her blouse in front of Hugh). They could be more complicated than what I've described but I'm sure Phryne indulges in the most flattering and gentleman-friendly lingerie available. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for your PMs and reviews. You can't imagine how much they help when the universe goes quiet._

_This chapter has been in my head ever since I read FiBeeN's gorgeous passage about Phryne dreaming of a white orchid in Chapter 7 of 'Providential Heart.' It's a lovely story with at least one perfect, amazing sentence in every chapter. _

xoxox

Another Saturday a few weeks later

xoxox

Jane put the telephone receiver down and let out a huff of breath. She was supposed to go to the Botanic Gardens with a school friend for a science assignment but her friend had come down with a cold and couldn't go. Miss Phryne was lunching with Dr. Macintosh and wasn't due home for a couple of hours and Dot was at her mother's house for the day. Jane didn't want to wait for either of them – she wanted to go _now_ so she could finish her assignment and go to the pictures this evening with Dot and Hugh. She figured she could catch the tram and go to the garden by herself but she wasn't exactly sure if she needed to transfer and if so where she needed to transfer. She headed to the kitchen to find Mr. Butler and ask his advice.

Luckily Mr. Butler was in the kitchen. As she was explaining her predicament to him, Jack wandered in to put his lunch plate in the sink. He had been in the study eating a sandwich and reviewing the notes from an old case that might be related to something he and Hugh are working on now. He stayed to listen to Jane's story and he offered to go with her to either the larger garden or the closer, smaller garden. He told her could use the fresh air and they could walk to the smaller garden since it isn't far from the house. But he let her make the choice.

Jane chose the smaller garden, reasoning she could at least get started on her assignment, and might even be able to finish it today. If necessary, she could go to the larger garden tomorrow. She and Jack agreed to meet in the entry hall in ten minutes, coats and hats on, ready to go. They asked Mr. Butler to relay their plans to Phryne if she returned before they did.

Jane likes Jack. He treats her like a person, not an untrustworthy street kid or worse, just a silly girl. He answers her questions and they talked about her lessons and assignments and books they like. It turns out they both like Swiss Family Robinson. Jane was highly amused when Jack told her the first time he read it as a boy he wondered if he was related to the Jack Robinson in the book and if not why not. Jack was amused to hear her English class has started reading _Much Ado About Nothing_ and Jane has the part of Dogberry, the vigilant but hapless night constable. Jane has already memorized the list of charges against Conrad and Borachio and recites them for Jack, giggling when he joins her in the last line "and, to conclude, they are lying knaves."

When they reached the gardens Jane quickly found the specimens she needed to draw and make notes about. Her class was just beginning a botany section and the assignment was a fairly simple one so it didn't take her long to finish. The day was beautiful though, so they took advantage of the nice weather to wander the side paths and make some discoveries of their own.

Just outside the entrance to the gardens, Jane saw a flower stall with a slightly exotic assortment of plants and blooms and they stopped to look at the vendor's selection. Jack spotted some orchids and pointed them out to Jane. "These weren't on your assignment." The vendor saw what they were looking at and came to tell them about the orchids. "Orchids grow in trees and in pots without soil. This particular species is native to northern Queensland and Indonesia and the islands in between. They're called moth orchids because the man who discovered them thought they were moths high in the trees but their scientific name is Phalaenopsis amabilis. Amabilis means 'lovely'."

"Miss Phryne would love this." Jane said. She saw individual sprays were for sale but frowned at how much they cost compared to the potted plants. "It makes more sense to buy a plant, doesn't it Inspector? Then you can grow your own sprays."

Up to this point Jack had hardly purchased anything for Phryne except a few lunches at a little café several blocks from the police station and her own copy of _Antony and Cleopatra_ which he had not seen on any of her bookshelves. The next time Phryne was in his office she stared incredulously at the certificate on the wall behind his desk and started laughing. "Jack, you really _are_ a triple pillar of the world!"

Since he had no children to clothe, feed, and educate Jack had built up a small but reasonable cash reserve, even after supporting Rosie for so many years. But it was hard to purchase anything for a woman who had enough money to buy whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. And stumbling upon something she would like and didn't already own and wasn't outrageously expensive? Jack didn't really believe in signs from the universe but this was too good to ignore.

"Jane, that's an excellent idea. Let's buy an orchid plant for Miss Fisher. Which one shall we get?"

Jane considered the selection, finally choosing a pure white one with a graceful arching spray and several unopened buds. "The white one. The round petals remind me of Miss Phryne's cheeks when she smiles." Jack had to chuckle at the comparison – Jane was absolutely right.

Jack paid the vendor and they made their way home, chatting as they walked up the path to the kitchen door. The door was locked and they could not see Mr. Butler through the window, so Jack pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Jane looked at him with an expression surprisingly like one Phryne has given him dozens of times – quizzical accompanied by a quirked eyebrow – followed by "Oh good, you have your own keys now." Jane knows Jack and Phryne have been involved for some time, but no one has said anything very specific. Jack realizes he doesn't know exactly what Phryne has told her and thinking a simple affirmative would suffice, he nodded and left it at that.

Once they were in the kitchen they went back to chatting about books and school, while Jane sorted and organized her notes on the table. When she starting outlining her paper Jack went in search of the encyclopedia of plants he knew he'd seen somewhere. He returned with the volume and sat down to read through the orchid entry. While Jane was writing she kept her eyes down but asked Jack outright "Inspector, do you love Miss Phryne? Because I'm pretty sure she loves you."

At that moment Phryne swept into the kitchen to find Jane smiling at Jack, Jack with a slight blush tingeing his cheeks, an assortment of books and notes on the table, and, in the midst of all of it, a white orchid. Jack and Jane had been so engrossed in their conversation they hadn't heard Phryne come in the front door. She swooped in on the two of them, hugged them close with an arm around each and kissed their cheeks, leaving bright red smudges. She then proceeded to ask what was all this on the table, where did the orchid come from, where was Mr. Butler, and who wanted some tea. Neither Jack nor Jane could get a word in edgewise and they caught each other's eye. Jack nodded to Jane. "Good." Jane mouthed back. Then they pulled out their handkerchiefs and wiped their cheeks.

xoxox

When Jack and Jane _could_ finally get a word in edgewise, they started to explain all to Phryne. She was delighted with the orchid and more touched than she let on by Jack's willingness to help Jane. Mr. Butler had reappeared when he heard the commotion in the kitchen, and he filled the kettle and set it on the stove to heat, telling Jack he would find a saucer to put under the orchid pot. When Mr. Butler asked Jack where in the house would be the most suitable location for the plant, Jack thought for a minute. "I don't know the best place for it yet. According to the book it doesn't need a lot of light and definitely not direct sun."

Phryne suggested putting it on the piano for the moment so she could admire it while they had their tea so all four of them headed to the parlor. Mr. Butler set the saucer on the piano, Jack set the pot on the saucer, and they stood back a bit to admire the graceful arch of blossoms. The white petals were backlit by the light from the bay window and they seemed to glow amid the rich colors and wood in the room.

"Lovely." Mr. Butler commented, then "Jane, would you clear a spot for me on the kitchen table?" and he and Jane went back to the kitchen - she to shift her books and papers and he to prepare the tea since the kettle was singing.

Phryne was fascinated by the delicate parts and coloring at the heart of the pure white blossoms. But she was more captivated by the man who had given her this beautiful thing and who had taken such good care of Jane today. She wrapped her arms around Jack's waist, snuggling into his side when he put his arm around her. "Thank you Jack" she whispered. "I love the orchid and I love that you took Jane to the gardens."

When Mr. Butler brought the tea things into the parlor Jane was close on his heels. She was practically bursting to tell Phryne more about the afternoon – what she and Jack talked about on the way to and from the gardens, what they learned about orchids, why they decided to buy a plant instead of a single spray, what 'amabilis' means. This time Phryne could hardly get a word in edgewise and she let Jane and Jack talk until Jane ran out of steam and headed back to the kitchen to finish her schoolwork. They could hear her reciting Dogberry's lines to herself as she left the parlor.

While Jack and Jane were talking Phryne noticed a blossom was breaking from the stem but she waited until Jane left to get up and show it to Jack. He was struck by the similarities between the flower on the piano and the woman at his side. Both _were_ strong and beautiful and slightly exotic. She looked so crestfallen Jack plucked it and tucked it into her top buttonhole.

He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her cheekbone, telling her not to worry – this orchid is lovely _and_ resilient, just like her. When he told her what Jane said about the rounder petals reminding her of the curve of Phryne's smiling cheeks he expected her to be amused by Jane's comparison or even to start teasing him about book Jack Robinson but she was quiet, just looking at him with a soft expression in her eyes.

A gentle wave of realization had been breaking over her for weeks and while Jack and Jane were telling her about their afternoon Phryne knew now was the perfect time to give voice to it. "I love you Jack" she whispered. The tiniest hint of a furrow appeared between her brows as though she was trying to recall something. Then she smiled a sweet, dreamy smile he had never seen before. "With so much of my heart that none is left to protest."

This time it was Jack's turn to be stunned. Phryne had told him she loved him before, but this sounded like she was the one throwing all caution to the wind and handing her heart over to him. He traced the line of her jaw to her chin. "Should I call you my lady Beatrice now? Because you should know I do love nothing in the world so much as you." One finger under her chin, lifting it so he could brush a kiss on each cheek, then her parted lips, as light as air, open-mouthed kisses on her bottom lip, top lip, parted lips again.

They drew apart, eyes dark and wide, and without speaking walked out of the parlor and up the stairs.

xoxox

Bedroom door closed, Jack gently pulled the flower from Phryne's blouse and placed it on the end of the bed. Then they went back to the open-mouthed kisses, their lips hardly breaking contact as they unbuttoned and untied and pulled off all the layers of wool and cotton and silk between them.

Jack retrieved the flower while Phryne pulled the covers back to the end of the bed. She settled herself on her back and he sat facing her, one thigh pressed close to her side, the other foot resting on the floor. He leaned down to her so they could continue kissing, sharing breath, still light as air. Their hands echoed the light touch of their lips, fingertips barely touching the other's warm, bare skin.

Phryne reached for Jack, gently trailing her fingers through the hair on his chest, brushing her fingertips over his nipples, tracing down his stomach, to his thigh pressed against her, and then back up, barely encircling him with the same light touch of fingertips on hard length.

Jack's touch mirrored Phryne's, his fingertips barely touching her skin as they moved over her body, tracing the roundness of her breasts, her nipples hardening and tightening as he circled them, her legs parting slightly as his fingers ranged lower, greeting him with silky wetness and a tiny bud that quivered at his touch.

Through the haze of sensation brought on by fingertips and lips Jack remembered the flower and he retrieved it from the bedside table, not recalling how it got there. Phryne's eyes were huge and dark and he knew he could lose himself gazing into eyes like those, but the idea of brushing the blossom over her skin overcame thought. Holding her gaze for a moment longer, he used the flower to trace the curve of her cheekbone, down to her jaw and around her chin. Trailing it over her bottom lip, a soft pant of breath ruffling the petals, down her neck to rest for a moment on the pulse at the base of her throat.

He swept the flower from her throat down her breastbone, curving it around her breasts and nipples in a caress, marveling yet again how beautiful she was to him and how much she excited him. But the flower in his hand seemed to have more power over his muscles than his mind did, and before he knew it the white petals were trailing around the slight curve of Phryne's belly, over the top of her thigh, down her calf and back up to her hip.

Phryne was watching Jack, the delicate flower in his strong fingers, his muscles flexing as he moved it down her body, his skin shining in the light, feeling his heartbeat in her fingertips. She felt as though her heart had moved from her chest to her core and she stretched and shifted and opened to him. Her only thought was a thousand years with this gorgeous man would never be enough and all she could do was breathe his name and will him to touch her, kiss her, press into her, anything.

Jack saw Phryne's breasts rising and falling with quick breaths, lips parted, dark eyes gazing at him as she stretched. The sight of her tiny bud peeking from her wet curls and her fingers curled around his cock evoked such a primal reaction he had to close his eyes for a moment to compose himself. His only thought was this gorgeous woman was his dream come true and he wanted to give her pleasure more than anything he had ever wanted to do. He gave in to the irresistible urge to trace her folds with the white blossom and brush its petals over her opening and around her bud until hearing her breathe his name broke his trance.

He whispered to Phryne to move sideways and he knelt beside the bed and eased her legs over his shoulders. The flower's job finished, Jack took over, kissing her bud the way he loved to kiss her nipples, lips closing over, tongue tracing a slow circle, releasing with a tiny kiss, kissing her opening the way he loved to kiss her mouth, softly first, then pressing in with his tongue to taste her, murmuring her name all the while.

Phryne recognized Jack's kisses over his murmurs vibrating through her body. The sheer intimacy of his caresses was almost unbearably intense and more than anything she wanted him inside her when she reached her peak. But her mind simply could not produce a coherent request; all she could do was breathe his name again. When her hips started circling under his lips Jack stood and wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing into her then slipping out to slide between her folds again and again until she arched up to him and gasped his name. He pressed his full length into her and held her hips as close to him as they could be, the pulses of her body pulling him to his release.

When their breathing finally slowed, Phryne moved back up to the pillows and Jack lay down beside her. They turned to face each other, bodies pressed close, gazing at each other, wonder overcoming all ability to speak. They drifted off, each with the other's arm around their waist.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is a very short chapter to round out the previous chapter (which I wanted to end in a very intimate and quiet way) and wrap up this story._

xoxox

The same day, an hour or so later

xoxox

The bedroom was almost dark when Phryne's eyes fluttered open. She lay very still for a few moments, getting her bearings and returning to full consciousness. Jack was sound asleep beside her, his arm around her waist. Her arm was around his waist too – they must have drifted off gazing at each other and had not moved even a tiny bit since then.

She thought back to their afternoon – the orchid, Jack taking such good care of Jane, admitting to Jack – and herself – how much she loves him. Their ensuing lovemaking was the most erotic and intimate and loving experience of their relationship. But when she thought about it a little longer she realized it was the most erotic and intimate and loving experience of her life. She felt a little astounded – as though she was holding something precious she had never known she wanted until it was given to her. In a flash of insight she knew she could embrace it with open and welcoming arms.

It was far too soon to outwardly conduct themselves differently than they had been though. Until the Sanderson case was settled she and Jack needed to continue to keep a low profile and Jack's work on other cases had to be completely by the book. Rosie factored into the equation too – she had been dealt a very harsh hand and Phryne knew Jack would want to help her regain some sort of equilibrium. There was no way of knowing how long all of that would take.

She needed to see Jane get into university and Dot and Hugh married. Well, those two things were going to happen with or without her so she didn't need to worry about them too much.

Then there was the question of whether or how to merge the households of two people who were used to living on their own for so long. They were both independent people with interests outside the other and they needed to be able to continue pursuing those interests.

And potentially the biggest stumbling block of all. Money. She had loads of it. Jack didn't. How were they going to resolve that one?

Hold that thought, her bladder said. You have plenty of time to think about all these things. You need to think about dealing with _me_ very, very soon.

You can deal with your bladder in a few minutes, her heart said. The man next to you is waking up. After what you two shared earlier, this is a huge moment. He needs to know how important he is to you.

Sure enough, the man beside her was stirring and stretching and "mmmm'ing" as he ran his hand over her hip. Then his eyes fluttered open and he smiled his tiny smile and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Phryne smiled back, reaching up to run her fingers through his mussed hair. "Jack, something astonishing has happened."

Engage your brain, Jack thought to himself, there's no telling what's coming next. "And what is that something?"

"In the space of just a few short months I've done something I thought I would never do. I've committed myself to one wonderful man and I've told him I'm completely in love with him. I have no idea how it happened. But it did and there we are."

"A wonderful man? Hmmm. Maybe he caught you in a weak moment? Two weak moments?"

Phryne gave the hair on Jack's head a final comb with her fingers and moved to playing with the hair on his chest. "Jack. Please. I don't have weak moments. And I can't be hypnotized."

"You can't be hypnotized? That's good to know. And you don't have weak moments. I'll remember those for future reference."

"Please do. You never know when you might need to know these things. I think the wonderful man has enchanted me. No one ever has a clue they're going to be enchanted. It just happens." She looked at him with big bright eyes, a little smile on her lips.

Jack nearly burst out laughing at the tack Phryne was taking. Honesty wrapped in a little silliness. But he felt a deep sense of relief she was confirming her words from earlier in the afternoon. "Is that so? Any idea when it happened? The enchantment, that is. Although I'd also like to know when this man became wonderful."

"Hmmm. I'm not exactly sure. I'll tell you when I know. In the meantime, I'm starving. It feels like lunch with Mac was days ago instead of – what time _is_ it anyway?"

Jack felt for his watch on the bedside table. He had to squint to see clearly in the dim light. "It's almost 7. No wonder you're starving. I am too, come to think of it. The last thing I had to eat was a sandwich before Jane and I went to the gardens."

"Then the only real question is bath before or after we raid the larder?"

"How about a compromise? I need sustenance to give you the attention you deserve during a bath. Quick wash, then food, then bath?"

"Brilliant plan Jack. But I need the bathroom first."

Ten minutes later Phryne and Jack headed downstairs in their dressing gowns. They had the luxury of the house to themselves – Jane was out with Dot and Hugh and they wouldn't be home for another couple of hours. Mr. Butler was also out for the evening and wouldn't be home until quite late.

Jack found the roast chicken and the gratin Mr. Butler left for them in the larder while Phryne opened the icebox and shopped. Salade composée, perfect. Champagne. Even better. Mr. B _was_ prescient. She placed the salad on the table and handed the bottle to Jack. "Would you open this please? I'll set the table."

Jack eased the cork out of the bottle and filled a glass for each of them. "What are we toasting Miss Fisher?"

Phryne had a mischievous twinkle in her eye when she stood on tiptoe to kiss her wonderful man. "We're not just toasting, Inspector. We're celebrating. Enchantment, of course."

xoxox

_On that happy note, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and PM'd. Extra thanks to FiBeeN for her white orchid passage in 'Providential Heart,' LemmingDancer for letting me use her happy Jack mmmm's from 'Perchance to Dream,' and ChangedStripes for 'How Shall I Presume' – the story that inspired me to start writing my version of Phryne and Jack being happy__ together__. _


End file.
